Jiang Guanyu
Jiang Guanyu is a former Chinese People's Liberation Army colonel who was responsible for the 2020 Coup against Xi Jingping. After overthrowing Xi Jingping and installing himself as President of China, Jiang Guanyu created a harsh anti-American regime in China, eventually mandating that all Americans in the nation were to be either killed or deported. His actions resulted in a "Second Cultural Revolution" in China, which resulted in the deaths or deportations of hundreds of Americans who formerly lived in the country. Biography Not much is known about Jiang Guanyu's past. However, it is known that he met the then-leader of China Mao Zedong when he was a child. However, when he learned that President Nixon had visited China, in 1972, he was unhappy, believing that welcoming Americans to China would harm the nation as a whole. It is believed that Nixon's visit to China in 1972 marked the beginning of Jiang Guanyu's anti-Americanism against the United States of America. Years later, he enlisted in the People's Liberation Army and eventually reached the rank of colonel. He began to see things being done by the Chinese government over the years that were a disgrace to Mao's memory, the biggest offense in his eyes being the existence of a trade agreement between the United States and China, and sought to "fix the country" by taking over the Chinese government. To that end, in 2020, he executed a coup against Xi Jingping, the President of China who had recently become President for life. After getting rid of Xi Jingping, Jiang Guanyu instituted an anti-American policy in China, believing that the source of China's problems began with China's relations with the United States. To that end, he and his inner circle cut off all political and economic ties to the United States and created a directive known as Directive X, or Operation Red Purge, which called for the removal of all Americans in China, whether it be forced deportation, imprisonment Americans without trial, or outright assassination. Jiang Guanyu's actions made him extremely unpopular with the Chinese population, which sympathized with Xi Jingping and thought that ending relations with America was actually detrimental to the country. Jiang Guanyu's actions indeed caused a cascade of economic turmoil; due to his decision to cut all trade with the US, America suffered a Second Great Depression. The United States government, seeing Jiang Guanyu as a threat to national security, contemplated sending in secret agents to sabotage and overthrow Jiang Guanyu, but because of the economic unrest in the country, the US government was unable to do anything. War with Russia TBA Brink of War TBA Comeuppance TBA Personal details Personality Jiang Guanyu is notorious for his anti-American views, viewing the United States as an imperialistic nation that sought to take over the world through economic, military and political influence. Despite this, he secretly admires the Americans for their resilience in hard times. Physical appearance Jiang Guanyu is a man in his late forties to early fifties with graying black hair and brown eyes. He is 5'7" and weighs about 200 lbs. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and abilities Skills *'Orator': Jiang Guanyu is known for his persuasive rhetoric and impressive speaking skills; he was able to rally a large portion of the Chinese population against Xi Jingping and gain millions of supporters that were willing to assist in his coup against Xi Jingping. *'Multilingualism': Jiang Guanyu can speak his native Mandarin tongue, as well as Cantonese, French, Russian, German, and Japanese. Abilities *'Sword mastery': Jiang Guanyu is quite skilled with a sword, able to execute rapid slashing attacks with a blade. *'Knife Mastery': In addition to swords, Jiang Guanyu is quite skilled at knife combat, utilizing knife slash attacks in his fighting style. He has also showcased skills in knife-throwing. *'Master Combatant': As a former People's LIberation Army officer, Jiang Guanyu is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His go-to fighting style is Wushu Sanshou, although he also sometimes uses Eight Shadows Boxing, Wind Hand, and Bajiquan. *'Marksmanship': Jiang Guanyu is just as skilled with a gun as he is with a sword; he trained as an infantryman in the People's Liberation Army, and is skilled with a rifle. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains